1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to output electronic devices, and more particularly, to a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Popularity of cell phones brings more entertainment for people, now, cell phones are not only limited to have phone calls and send or receive messages, and but also used to watch movies, listen to music and surf on the internet, chat on video. The cell phone with more various functions bring infinite convenience to users. However, during the course of using cell phones, it is inconvenient to allow more people to watch the screen due to smaller size of the screen of the cell phone itself. In addition, the cell phone itself has large power consumption during the curse of playing video, generally, so that a standard battery for the cell phone can not meet the requirement for a long time watching.
At present, the volume of micro-projectors on the market are too large relative to cell phones, and they need a cooling system to ensure work properly due to great heat produced by the micro-projectors.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a cell phone projector that is convenient to use and meets the requirement for a long time watching.